Machines to cover books by means of suitable plastic material sheets are known. Typically such machines are heavy and they may be used only in industry.
A machine to cover the book covers which may be used in offices or similar is described in EP-A-0908328. Such machine comprises an assembly for cutting and heat-sealing plastic material sheets which are suitable to cover the book covers, which cooperates with a work surface. The assembly comprises two elements of which one is movable with respect to the other and the two elements are arranged on opposite sides of the work surface. The movable element comprises a cutting and sealing blade having an electric current passing therethrough and it is moved by suitable drive means which allow to cut and simultaneously to heat-seal the sheets. The other element is fixed and acts as a cutting and heat-sealing counter blade.
Such machine is more compact and lighter than an industry machine; however it is manufactured in a single piece showing certain dimensions.